


Take careful aim

by ctrlaltcookie



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlaltcookie/pseuds/ctrlaltcookie
Summary: a critique of twitter culture
Kudos: 2





	Take careful aim

Trash them first girl, don't you know?  
If they get you, you'll have to go  
So trash them first girl, don't be slow!

Trash them first girl, it's the only way  
If they get you, then you can't stay  
So trash them first girl, now, TODAY!

Trash them first girl, get that capital  
If you don't, you'll never have it all  
So trash them first girl, make it cashable!

Trash them first girl, it's just a game  
If you do, you'll gain some fame  
So trash them first girl

And take careful aim.


End file.
